Corrompedor Inador
by Lailliet
Summary: -¡Admira el CorrompedorInador! el rayo obligara a hacer algo horrible a quien sea que le impacte demostrando su lado oscuro! – rio maniáticamente el doctor Doofensmirtz.


Era un nuevo día en Danville, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, era un día perfecto.

-Pero no hay nada que hacer.- suspiro Phineas Flynn, el pelirrojo recostado muriéndose del aburrimiento, Candace salió con Jeremy, sus padres salieron el fin de semana a una convención de podadoras antiguas y Ferb…- Ferb se llevó a Perry a un concurso de mascotas.- Phineas suspiro una vez más. Isabella también estaba de viaje con su familia en México, incluso Buford y Baljeet desde que eran pareja pasaban menos tiempo con ellos.

Eran curiosas las vueltas que daba la vida, uno pensaría que después de 5 años de tantas aventuras nada podía sorprenderlos pero nada los preparo para la sorpresa que se llevaron.

**+FLASH BACK+**

Era la hora del almuerzo en la secundaria de Danville, 3 jóvenes caminaban a la cafetería. Uno de 15 años, pelirrojo y de gran nariz puntiaguda, el segundo de cabello verde, alto y callado –tenía 17 años- a ellos les acompañaba una linda chica de 15 años, cabello negro largo, con enormes y soñadores ojos azules.

El trio se sentó en una mesa apartada del resto, estaban hablando sobre un proyecto de un portal cuando Phineas noto que faltaban 2 personas.

-¿Dónde estarán Buford y Baljeet? – el pelirrojo miro a todos lados intentando encontrar al par.

- Baljeet me dijo que iría por su libro de ciencias a los casilleros.- respondió Isabella.

- Deberíamos ir por el.- sugirió Ferb. En cuando los tres terminaron de almorzar se dirigieron a los casilleros mientras el pelirrojo seguía explicando el proyecto.

- Entonces, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es construir un modelo a escala, luego podemos poner posters por la ciudad para que todos vean el portal y…- estaban doblando una esquina cuando Phineas se cortó de repente, frente a ellos estaba la escena más insólita del mundo. Buford tenía a Baljeet contra un muro de ladrillos, ambos besándose y recorriendo el cuerpo del contrario como si no hubiera mañana.

Solo el carraspeo de Ferb le hizo darse cuenta a la pareja de que no estaba sola. Buford giro lo suficiente para que se notara que el hindú tenía la camisa manga larga descolocada dejando al descubierto el vientre plano y los pezones color chocolate. La pareja sonrojada y nerviosa miro a los recién llegados, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto un impactado Phineas. Buford y Baljeet se miraron un momento y contestaron simultáneamente "nada". Todo comentario fue olvidado cuando –de quien sabe dónde- apareció Perry con su distintivo "krrrr".- oh ahí estas Perry.

**+FLASH BACK END+**

-Y fui tan ingenuo de preguntarle a Ferb que era lo que había pasado cuando volvimos a casa.- se rio solo el ya no tan pequeño Flynn.

Phineas rodo sobre su cama posando sus ojos en la cama de su hermanastro, se levantó y se hecho perezosamente en la cama contraria. Miro en el buro de la cabecera, ahí estaba un marco con una foto de ellos de hace 3 años, los hermanastros estaban acostados en el árbol del jardín dormidos, con un montón de planos alrededor de ellos y su ornitorrinco igual de dormido acostado cómodamente entre los dos.

Phineas suspiro nostálgicamente, desde que Ferb se hizo novio de esa chica gótica ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes.- Pero no puedo reprocharle nada, él estuvo 5 años enamorado de esa chica…¿Cómo se llamaba? – el pelirrojo se volteo bocarriba, miro el techo hasta que se acordó.- Vanessa…creo que su apellido empezaba con D.- el menor de los Flynn-Fletcher no pudo seguir divagando porque la puerta de cuarto se abrió apareciendo Ferb, ese día ara la competencia se puso su camisa de la bandera británica, una chaqueta azul marino, unos jeens que dejaban al descubierto media pantorrilla y unos converse negros. Lentes rojos y el aro en su oreja izquierda completaban el conjunto.

Phineas miro al peliverde como si lo reconociera por primera vez, Ferb había crecido mucho, con su 1,80 de estatura, mirada seria y pocas palabras se veía intimidante pero Phineas sabía que seguía siendo el mismo chico de pocas palabras que le gustaba tener una nueva aventura cada día.

**-**Hermano, volviste.- Phineas salto de la cama.- ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Ganaron? ¿Hacemos algo?

El británico miro a Phineas con una leve sonrisa, su hermanito nunca iba a cambiar. Ni el día más lluvioso ni el problema más grande podía borrar esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro. Ferb guio a Phineas a su propia cama, sentándose en frete se dispuso a responder todas sus preguntas.

-Primero: estamos en segundo lugar, mañana es la segunda mitad de la competencia.- señalo un dedo con su mano.- Segundo: si nos esforzamos mañana ganaremos el primer lugar.- señalo dos dedos.- Tercero: propongo pedir una pizza y ver un maratón de Harry Potter.- señalo un tercer dedo.

- Me gusta la idea.- sonrió complacido de poder pasar tiempo con su hermano. Tomo su celular marcando el número de la pizzería mientras el celular repicaba miro a Ferb algo triste.- ¿Te iras todo el día de nuevo?

Ferb sonrió con ternura.- Volveré lo antes posible.- eso fue suficiente para que Phineas volviera a sonreír.

-Y Perry?

"Krrrr"

El ornitorrinco acababa de entrar a la habitación, se hecho en la cama del pelirrojo a descansar.

-Oh, ahí estas Perry.

_¡Doofensmirtz Malvados y Asociados!_

El laboratorio era un desastre, Inadores esparcidos por el piso con piezas faltantes, herramientas aquí y allá, planos a medio hacer en todas las pizarras y un buffet a medio comer.- ¡Ya está listo! – grito triunfal Doofensmirtz.

-¿Qué está listo papa? – pregunto Norm que llegaba al laboratorio con una bandeja de ponqués de mora azul.

-¡No soy tu papa, cacharro inútil! – grito el científico, miro su más reciente creación con orgullo. Una máquina de al menos dos metros se alzaba, el panel de control tenía un único botón rojo que decía "encendido/Auto destrucción".- ¡Admira el CorrompedorInador!

-¿Qué hace este invento? – pregunto el robot gigante dejando los ponqués en la mesa de buffet.

- ¡Con este invento podre al fin vengarme de mi odioso hermano Roger, mañana cuando este en el ayuntamiento le disparare con el CorrompedorInador, el rayo le obligara a hacer algo horrible demostrándole a toda la ciudad su lado oscuro y así nadie lo querrá! – rio maniáticamente.- Y como hice el Inador hoy, tendré un par de horas libres en la mañana antes de que llegue Perry el ornitorrinco.

- Pero señor, ¿Por qué tiene que esperar a mañana? Fácilmente podría disparar al Alcalde Doofensmirtz ahora que nadie puede detenerlo.

- Norm no seas tonto, eso es….- se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que era verdad.- Lleva el CorrompedorInador al balcón.

-Sí, señor.- Norm cargo el enorme aparato, lo estaba llevando al balcón. Doofensmirtz sigue hablando a viva voz y el robot volteo para prestarle atención, al voltear para ver al científico mientras caminaba no noto una extensión que estaba atravesada por lo que al dar un paso en falso tropezó dejando caer la maquina al suelo provocando que esta se destruyera.

-¡Norm! Pedazo de hojalata, mira lo que has hecho.- grito el científico al ver su invento destruido.- Ahora tendré que otro para mañana.- se quejó yendo al sótano a ver que podía reutilizar.

-Espéreme señor.

Ambos salieron del Pent-house, ninguno noto como un rayo rosa salía disparado al cielo del área limítrofe impactando con un satélite.

Mientras tanto un pelirrojo de lentes rosa intenso grandes y chemise azul terminaba de editar unas fotos.

-¡Invirg! – se escuchó una voz masculina al abrir la puerta, era el hermano mayor de Irving.- es hora de la cena, baja.- ordeno el mayor.

-¡Cállate Albert! – gruño el menor, volvió a observar la pantalla de su ordenador, cientos y cientos de fotos y videos todos y cada uno de ellos de un par de hermanos muy singular.- Phineas y Ferb.- suspiro el pelirrojo.

Tenía fotos desde que eran pequeños, incluso había logrado conseguir algunas de ellos de bebes, en la piscina, en su cuarto, jugando con Perry, en la escuela…Irving paso a una foto donde podía ver a Phineas quitándose la toalla a punto de entrar a la ducha.

El adolescente se sonrojo por eso, en que momento paso de ser el fan número uno de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher para convertirse en su acosador, porque eso es lo que era, un acosador.

-¡Irving! Baja ahora mismo o te quedas sin cenar.- amenazo Albert desde el piso inferior.

-¡Ya voy! – grito de regreso el menor, dejando el ordenador en pantalla negra y tomando su cámara bajo al comedor.

En cuanto terminaron la cena Irving salió de la casa, camino a la de Phineas y Ferb, con suerte podría tomarles fotos mientras dormían. El pelirrojo iba pensando en lo lindo que se vería Phineas y en lo estoico que se vería Ferb cuando un rayo rosa le golpeo de lleno tirándolo al piso.

-¡AGH!

Era el mismo rayo que se disparó del CorrompedorInador de Doofensmirtz y que hasta ahora estuvo atrapado en el satélite.


End file.
